The Equestrian Navy Force
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: The mane 6 ponies join the ENF (Equestrian Navy Force).
1. Chapter 1

The Equestrian Navy Force

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Since "The Ghost of Rainbow Dash" Is getting some love, (and I need some time to think about what to write in the next chapter) I am going to write another story! I'm going to make this a chapter series. Tell me what you think of this in the reviews! Enjoy! PS, I'm definitely not done with the "The Ghost of Rainbow Dash" Series.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A purple alicorn carefully signed her name a piece of paper, making sure to write every letter just perfect. "Twilight Sparkle" was beautifully written on the paper, along with "Rainbow Dash", "Applejack", and "Pinkie Pie". Under a category titled "Nurses for Wounded" the names "Rarity" and "Fluttershy" were listed.

Twilight had watched her friends, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, sign their names on the Military Sign-Up sheet that visited Ponyville every 6 months. This time, since the war with the changelings had gotten pretty bad, they decided to help out. Twilight of which, was scared out of her mind, along with Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash jumped at the opportunity to kick some major flank, and Pinkie Pie was just in for the free food. Applejack joined for the same reason that Rainbow Dash did, and Rarity went because everybody else did.

A red pony wearing a field jacket along with some dog tags around his neck, said "In 3 days, come back here at noon so we can take you to the ENF (Equestrian Navy Force) Headquarters." in a deep voice.

"Okay! Thanks!" Twilight said, as the others nodded. The red pony only growled as a response. The 6 ponies jumped out of the little building and each headed their own ways.

3 DAYS LATER (11.30)

"Spike, go get the others and tell them to meet me at the Sign-Up building." Twilight instructed. Spike did as he was told, and ran out of the library.

Twilight quietly started at herself in her mirror, and thought about what she had decided. "Am I really going to go through with this?" She thought to herself. *Sigh* "It's the least I can do to help out with the war." She sighed. She looked at her clock that was mounted on her wall. 11.56. She trotted over to the front door, and headed out.

When she arrived at the building, the others were already there.

"There you are! I almost thought you wouldn't show up!" Applejack exclaimed.

"No, I'm not a no-show." Twilight groaned, clearly not happy about the situation.

"C'mon, Twilight. Don't be so sad! We'll be fine!" Pinkie laughed.

"Pinkie, do you know where we're going?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie.

"Of course! The circus!" Pinkie said.

"NO!" Everybody yelled.

"We're going to the Army, you idiot!" Rainbow said while Applejack face palmed (hoof palmed).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I don't know where I'm going with this…. See ya in the next chapter!


	2. The Equestrian Navy Force (part 2)

The Equestrian Navy Force

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: I honestly didn't think I would get any feedback, but I did! So, this morning when I woke up, I checked my e-mail and saw that mr234scott added MY story to his/her's (sorry!) favorite list, I wanted to scream. (In a good way) So, this chapter 2! Enjoy! PS, chapter 4 of "The Ghost of Rainbow Dash" might be out today."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're going to the Army, you idiot!" Rainbow said while Applejack face palmed (hoof palmed). Pinkie stopped jumping up and down for one second, looked around at her friends, and then stated jumping again.

"Alright, mates. Time to saddle up, 'cause you're gonna ride a train to Canterlot." Said the red pony with the field jacket and the dog tags. And then suddenly, all 6 ponies saw the huge train that was stopped right behind the small building.

"How come none of us saw that big 'ole train right out yonder?" Applejack wondered. (Sorry for my terrible country accent)

"Alright, off you go then." The red pony instructed. The 6 ponies stepped onto the train in a single file line, mostly because they were intimidated by the red pony, who yelled all of his words.

The train ride lasted for about 1 hour and 30 minutes. Pinkie told stupid jokes the whole way, sometimes stopping to take a breather, or Rainbow Dash threw something at her. Twilight stayed in the corner and studied. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stared out the window, while Rarity tried to fix Fluttershy's mane, claiming it was too tacky.

When they got to their destination, it looked more like a prison than anything else.

RAINBOW DASH'S POV

The place was totally rigged out with guards and security cameras. All the guards stared at us, mostly Twilight 'cause she had the wings. It's not fair! I have wings, too! Twilight gets a pair, and everybody acts like they never seen wings before! *Pouts*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for getting off-topic at the end. You know how Rainbow Dash can be…. Please Review!


End file.
